


A to Z

by cruisedirector



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: JetC, Drabble, F/M, Food Sex, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-31
Updated: 2002-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very silly piece written to satisfy several JetC3 challenges. Contains sex and chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting There

**Author's Note:**

> The JetC3 story challenge was to write a story in which the first sentence starts with an A, the second sentence starts with a B, and so on through the alphabet...then do the whole thing again backwards. One sentence had to contain exactly 100 words, one had to be a fragment. Since I joined JetC3 too late to participate in the "story involving food" challenge, I figured I'd do both at once.

"Ahhhh. 'Bout time." Chakotay had barely gotten through the doorway to his quarters, arms full of the day's duty reports, when a body came hurtling across the room, knocking him backwards against the door.

"Don't...," he started to warn his attacker, but it was too late; the two of them fell together to the floor, PADDs falling in a great clatter around them. "Everyone in the corridor probably heard that," he muttered, but of course he didn't really care; worrying about what the crew would think was her department. For what it was worth, the few crewmembers who knew about them seemed genuinely happy for them, and the rest seemed to be keeping their suppositions to themselves. Given time, he was certain that none of them would object to realizing that their captain and first officer were spending time together off the bridge for reasons other than work.

He looked into the impatient face of his captain and smiled. "It serves you right, after keeping me waiting for more than three years." Janeway had shocked the hell out of him the night she'd finally made his dreams come true--he'd been convinced that she had a chemical imbalance, or was possessed by evil aliens, or something. Kathryn had invited him to go jetskiing on the holodeck, then taken off her suit and...he sighed happily at the memory. Laughing, she leaned forward and knocked him flat on his back on the floor.

"Maybe I should have kept you waiting longer. Now take off that uniform before I do it for you." Opening his mouth to stage a mock-protest, he found himself instantly subdued when she leaned forward and kissed him, stretching out on top of his body so that he was crushed against the floor. Pinning her with his arms, he flipped them both over, rolled to the side onto the fallen PADDs, and scooped her up in his arms without breaking the kiss. Quickly he stumbled to his feet and started for the bedroom with her, knowing from experience that if he didn't hurry, she wasn't going to let him get there at all, and then they were both going to be sore all over from doing it on the floor.

Reaching the bed, he dumped her in an undignified heap and sat down to take his boots off. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and lunged, not even bothering with her own boots, though the heels had once torn a hole in his blanket. They rolled together to the foot of the bed, and he realized she wasn't even going to let him get his clothes off this time; oh well, one more stained outfit for the 'cycler. Unzipping and yanking at the hidden closures on the uniforms, they managed to expose skin in all the necessary places.

"Very nice," Kathryn purred as his increasingly stiff organ sprang out of confinement and into her probing hands. While she stroked him, he tugged the upper part of her uniform aside, exposing the tank top which she had taken to wearing without a bra underneath; sliding his tongue delicately from her ear down the side of her neck, he dove for a nipple, clamping it harder between his teeth in the fabric than he would have dared on naked skin, making her shriek and tighten her hold on his now-throbbing erection which ached to be inside her...twisting, he rolled on top of her, feeling her arch toward him and part her legs in anticipation of his entry...

"Xenobotany to the Captain," shrilled the communicator, making the two senior officers start and practically fall off the bed. "Your approval is needed on the away mission plans..."

"Zealous little crew, aren't they," grumbled Janeway as she fumbled with her uniform, winking at her first officer: "I'll be right back, just throw something on and stay in that position!"


	2. Getting Back

"ZZZZZZZZZ." Yawning herself, Kathryn Janeway grinned in unsurprised regret at the sound. Xenobotany had demanded her attention for more than an hour. When she finally left, she'd bumped into Neelix coming around the bend in the corridor, and had had to listen politely while he gave her an account of meals he was planning for the next several weeks, ingredients he hoped to procure from the surface of the planet they were orbiting with the help of the away team, and suggestions he hoped that she, as the captain, would make to the crew about the importance of getting a wide variety of vitamins in their diet, all of which could be found easily by eating enough leola root and its derivatives. Vorick's interruption to have her sign an engineering report had actually come as a welcome relief.

Unless Chakotay had rearranged the duty roster, she had to be on the bridge in less than six hours, and she didn't plan to waste the time she had. There were four things she desperately wanted to do: eat, sleep, take a bath, and make passionate love to her first officer. She contemplated his slumbering form, shook her head, and crossed the room to the replicator, ordering all the ingredients for a chocolate sundae except the nuts. "Ready or not, Chakotay," she murmured as she approached the bed with spoon in hand, and dropped a huge glob of freezing ice cream on an exposed portion of his chest.

Quicker than she could say his name, his eyes opened and he growled in discomfort. Poor Chakotay looked like he was going to dive for his phaser before he registered who it was and what she was doing. "Open your mouth, Commander," she ordered.

"Not until you get this off my chest!" My, my, talking back to the captain like that could not go unpunished. Licking her lips provocatively, she bent over his chest, took the ice cream in her mouth, and deposited it directly onto his exposed groin. "Kathryn!" he gasped in a voice an octave too high, as she cackled gleefully. "Just get it off!"

"I was planning to," she murmured dryly, and took a long slow, lick across his thighs. He stopped protesting immediately. "Get me some whipped cream." Freeing the bowl from her fingers, Chakotay offered her a spoonful of the stuff, which she smeared liberally over his genitals. Erect and covered with whipped cream, his penis looked literally good enough to eat. Dropping her head again, she sucked him clean.

"Come here," he said hoarsely after a while, lying her down and wrestling with her uniform before spreading fudge sauce around one nipple with his finger and removing it with his tongue. Before he could do the same to the other side, she reached into the bowl to find the crowning glory, which had slid off the top of the sundae.

"Are you up for a game of 'Hide the Cherry?'" she demanded with a grin, trapping her hand between her own legs, as his grin told her the answer.


End file.
